


Lazy Morning

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Mccree/Zenyatta* Zenyatta rarely slept in beds, at least not until he started dating Jesse.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> just a short smut :D

**Lazy Morning**

Zenyatta rarely, if ever, slept in a bed.

Most of his recovery time was spent in meditation, usually sitting in a corner of his room, and the only times he actually used a bed were in case of damage or because he’d powered down after three days without rest, and then he’d just flop on the first flat surface he found in order to recharge.

Until he’d started dating Jesse.

Watching him lounge in bed in the evening, sprawled on the mattress, body stretched out and soft stomach peeking from his shirt, or dishevelled as he wrestled his consciousness from sleep in the mornings… Zenyatta rather enjoyed the sight.

Jesse was no stranger to physical contact, and once he’d started dating Zenyatta, he’d sought it out more and more often, tugging him closer for a kiss, caressing his hand or his side, cuddling with him on the sofa or on the bed, their bodies pressed together, and more than once he’d fallen asleep like this, and Zenyatta, nested carefully in a tangle of limbs and with Jesse’s front pressed into his back, had found he quite liked the feeling.

Resting like this was pleasant in ways Zenyatta had not experienced before.

Waking up to Jesse glued to his back, the pudge of his stomach against his lower back, hairy arms wrapped around his frame to keep him still was still probably the best sensation ever, and Zenyatta felt happy to integrate this new ritual for them, since he reaped all the benefits.

And…

“Hmmm…”

System onlining slowly from his recharge time, Zenyatta’s optical receptors fluttered as they recalibrated. He’d been woken up by a soft, throaty sound near his auricular receptors, and when he shifted slightly he found himself still in Jesse’s arms, one wrapped around his hips and one abandoned on top of him, and one of his legs was vaulted over both of his own, effectively trapping him.

Zenyatta hummed in delight, the feeling of Jesse’s body against him making him feel warm and content.

The light coming from the window suggested it was morning, and pretty early at that, and Jesse was still asleep, deep huffs of breath, but he was shifting slightly in his sleep and…

There was a growing pressure against the curve of Zenyatta’s ass, and since they’d been both naked the night before, he knew exactly what that was.

He tilted his head back, but Jesse grunted and curled around him more, and the pressure against his thighs increased, pushing between them, the fat thickness of his morning wood making Zenyatta freeze.

Jesse made a soft sound, and his hips continued to push, seeking the warmth of Zenyatta’s thighs, and he gasped quietly at the feeling of Jesse’s cock barely brushing against the edge of his valve.

It felt good.

“Jesse…?” he tried to say, and his voice glitched a little when Jesse continued to grind against him.

His processes were mostly asleep still, but his lower body was taking interest, tingling with the barest contact, though the angle was not good enough. He tried to move a little, and Jesse’s arm tightened around his waist, the push and pull between his thighs growing a little more sure.

With a jolt, Zenyatta’s hips twitched and pushed back on their own volition, feeling Jesse’s thick cock slide between them and across the side of his valve like a teasing caress.

Wriggling a little in Jesse’s hold, Zenyatta tapped the arm wrapped around his midsection. “ _Ah_ … Jesse…?”

Thick with sleep, Jesse cleared his throat, and Zenyatta hummed as he felt him wake up, muscles tensing up. “Hnnnugh… Zen?”

He thought the grinding would stop, instead Jesse nuzzled into the crook of his neck, one arm shifting enough for Jesse’s metal hand to slide down between his legs, and Zenyatta gasped when he felt familiar fingers tease the curve of his prosthetic cock, still latched in.

The touch was soft and a little lazy, but Zenyatta leaned into it, a thumb coaxing him to make a soft, startled sound.

“Mmm… what great way to start th’ mornin’,” Jesse murmured against his auricular receptors. “You good, Zen?”

It was hard to focus, between the remains of his own sleep cycle, the hand caressing him and the cock pressed between his thighs, but Zenyatta nodded, synth making a garbled sound. “Yes. Good morning… Jesse.”

“Hmm, can I make it better?” the hand slid down a little, coaxing his thighs to part some more, and Jesse continued to push between them, a hitch in his breath.

“… yes.” Zenyatta did not even have to think about it.

“Such a darlin’… lemme help you a lil’, Zen…”

Zenyatta unlatched his cock, feeling it slide out, and Jesse’s hand wrapped around it right away, rough and calloused fingers circling the base and pumping at it with slow, even movements.

With lazy, languid thrusts, Jesse continued to fuck into his thighs, hips aligned better so the length of his cock could rub right into Zenyatta’s valve, not pushing into him but teasing, his folds leaking lubrication that made the gentle push-and-pull a little easier.

In the haze of the morning, body still heavy by sleep, Zenyatta felt removed from himself, pleasure buzzing inside him like a distracting blanket, and he couldn’t help but grind back, pushing first into Jesse’s hand around his cock and then back, not sure what to do when he was trapped like this, pleasure building no matter what he did.

He moaned again, throwing his head back, hands fisting the sheets in front of him.

“Y’always this needy in the mornin’, darling?” lips pressed into the metal of the back of his neck, beard brushing into tiny sensors that made Zenyatta shiver. “Or is it just me?”

“It… is you,” Zenyatta murmured, barely aware of what he was saying, but he was rewarded by a harder thrust and a loud, throaty groan. “How could it not…?”

“ _Shit_ , you’re goin’ to make a man crazy ‘bout you, Zen, n’ we both know I already am.”

Jesse moved against him, shifting a little on top of him, effectively pushing Zenyatta down into the mattress, and the new angle helped him fuck easily into the little clutch of his thighs, hand still rubbing Zenyatta’s dick, fingers grazing every sensor and dent.

He was heavy above him, and Zenyatta could feel his tense muscles keeping him down and the rolls of his chubby stomach against his back, rubbing deliciously into his circuits.

Too bad he could not see his face above him, framed by his hair falling everywhere, eyes focused on him…

Jesse cursed, rubbing his cock into Zenyatta’s thighs, feeling the wet drip of slick from his valve as he pushed against it.

The angle wouldn’t let him slide inside, but he wasn’t even thinking about that, too focused on how good it felt to fuck into Zenyatta’s thighs, cool around his cock, and the pliant softness of his valve just above, like a velvety caress.

“Won’t be able to last long like this… fuck…” Jesse panted against his neck, heavy and needy, and Zenyatta shuddered underneath him, faceplate pressed into the sheets as he moaned again in agreement.

His body felt warm and tingling, pleasure spreading through his circuits and processes, and he was already so close…

“We gotta do this more often. You look good trapped under me, an’ you’d feel even better taking my cock, but gotta say when it’s you, anything is so good…” Jesse continued, rambling a little, but Zenyatta seized underneath him, valve burning with the continuous caress it was getting, aching to be filled but aching even more for release.

“Jesse, please…”

“Yes, hun…”

Jesse pushed hard into him, shoving him against the mattress and Zenyatta went down with a startled gasp, the hand around his cock tight and unforgiving as he pulled at it with mean, jerks, precum slick dripping from its tip and into the sheets underneath.

“Will you come for me, Zen? Lookin’ pretty and moanin’ my name?” his words were like a purr, wrapping around Zenyatta’s brain, coaxing him into giving in.

“Jesse… I–”

“Will you?”

“Yes, yes, _Jesse_ –”

Zenyatta hid his face in the sheets and tumbled over the edge, climaxing all over the mattress and in Jesse’s hand, valve clenching as Jesse rutted against it, cock hard and hot as he caught on his nub, and then he moaned his name again as Jesse did not stop, fucking right into his thighs until he was coming as well, his climax joining the mess Zenyatta had done already.

With a soft moan, Zenyatta slouched over, spent and tired, core humming in the aftershock of his orgasm.

He could not move, body heavy, and he felt Jesse slump on top of him, pressing him further into the mattress.

“Tell me if I’m too heavy, love,” Jesse murmured between kisses to his neck and pistons.

Zenyatta hummed, optical receptors straying from the mattress and to the window, not sure how to convey that the weight on top of him felt good, and that he wanted nothing more than to be held down by Jesse until they were both ready for another go.

“No,” he finally said, words slurred a bit, processes restarting, “never enough. You can stay there all day.”

The hand around his cock slid away, but rather than leave, Zenyatta jolted when he felt it dip into his valve, rubbing the edges and coating slick over his fingers.

He arched up against Jesse’s front, but he could barely move, and the thought sent another spark of pleasure through him.

“Tell me, Zen,” Jesse continued to kiss his neck, fingers still rubbing at his wet folds, “can a man have seconds?”


End file.
